Rays Sister
by Raine-Estrella
Summary: A story about Rays sister Nicole. RR
1. chapter 1

OK people. Here is my second Titan fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy this and stuff :)

PLEASE REVIEW THIS AND IF YOU DO I'LL LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!! (Just to let you know, I was sugar high when I wrote the thing in capitals)

None of the titan people belong to me

Nicole Emily Budds was a very tomboyish girl who had brown hair that reached her neck and baby blue eyes that made you smile. Everyday she would spend time with her brother and no time with her friends, which caused her to become friendless. What she didn't know was that all of that would change when started high school. Her brother went to T.C Williams's high school, while she went to Williams's middle school. Since her school let out earlier than her brothers, she would walk all the way to his school and wait outside for him to come out. The bell finally rang and all of the students ran out.

 "Nicky," a voice called out to her. 

She saw her older brother Ray Budds walking over to her. Dropping her bag, she ran over to him. He grabbed her in his arms and gave her a hug, then set her down.

"What are you doing here munchkin?"

Nicole pulled on her pigtails while walking with him back to where her bag was. "I don't know. I felt like coming to see you. Since today is the last day of school, I decided to take a look at the new school that I'll be attending." She picked up her bag and placed it over her shoulders. Together they walked over to where Ray's car was parked.

"You're not going to start calling me munchkin when I'm in school are you? Because if you do, I'll just have to ignore you and make up nasty rumors about you."

"No I won't. Only when we're out of school will I call you munchkin."

"That's good with me."

They got in the car and drove of to meet Coach Yoast at a field where all the guys would be practicing. "Hey Nicky," a voice called out. Turning around, she saw Ray's two friends Gerry and Alan. "Hi guys." She went and gave them both a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you all make fools out of yourselves."

"It's about time that you got here Ray."

Coach Yoast walked over to them. "Howdy Coach."

"Hello Nicole. Made sure that your brother came to practice?"

"Yes sir. You know that I wouldn't let him miss out on all of the fun stuff."

They laughed as they made their way to the field.


	2. chapter 2

Summer vacation was coming to a close and Ray informed Nicole that Coach Yoast was going to be replaced by a black man named Coach Boone. Ray wasn't happy at all about the fact that a black man was taking over, but Nicole didn't exactly object either. She kept her opinions to herself.

A week before school started, Mrs. Budds took Ray and Nicole to the school. Ray was going to leave to go to a football camp and Nicole wasn't that happy about it. She didn't want Ray to leave her alone at home with no one apart form her mom and dad to keep her company. She had no friends that would play with her since no one liked her. Hopefully that will change, she thought to herself as the car came to a stop. They got out and looked around. "Ray."

Gerry and Alan walked over to them. "Look at this. It's all messed up." Ray and Gerry left Nicole and Alan to talk to Coach Boone. "Why do you have to go Alan?" Alan looked at her. "Oh come one Nicole, it won't be that bad."

"Yes it will, since I don't have anyone to hang out with."

"We'll be back before you know it."

"You better."

Ray walked over and gave his mom a goodbye hug and then looked at Nicole. "OK munchkin, you look after mom and dad alright?" She nodded and smiled a sad smile. "Promise you'll come back soon." He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I promise."

He let her go and walked of to the bus. Mrs. Budds and Nicole left early because they had to do some shopping and while they were driving away, Nicole had a bad feeling in her stomach. Something's going to happen and I know that it won't be good.


	3. chapter 3

Nicole would count the days until Ray came back. To keep herself busy, she would make up songs on her guitar and play them to herself. "Nicole, Ray wants to talk to you." She put down her guitar and picked up the phone that was in her room. "Ray?"

"Hey Nicky, how you doing?"

"Good. How's camp?"

"It's alright. Coach Boone makes us work hard though. Harder than Coach Yoast works us."

"Stop complaining Ray," a voice behind him said. "Hey Nicky."

"Who's that?"

"Gerry. Want to talk to him?"

"Sure."

There was a slight pause and then a Gerry's voice. "What are you doing there by yourself?"

"Making up songs. I'm really board here without you guys to keep me company. Why'd you go anyways?"

"To get better in football."

"Hey man, get of the phone. I need to call my girl as well."

"Wait for your turn."

"Gerry?"

"I got to go. See you soon."

The phone was passed back to Ray.

"I have to go Nicky. I'll see you soon though."

"OK. Bye Ray.

"Bye."

The phone hung up and Nicole put down her phone. I miss Ray. She crawled onto her bed and looked around. Life always seemed dull whenever Ray wasn't there. It's going to be just as bad when I go to high school next week. I'm going to be ending up with Ray's snob ass girlfriend Veronica. Veronica was a cheerleader, actually, cheerleader captain. Ray had talked to her about letting Nicole join the team and through some persuading, she was on the team. Now she was stuck with her for the whole entire school year.


	4. chapter 4

The days had finally come to an end and Mrs. Bass and Nicole went to pick up Ray. They waited patiently for the bus to arrive and when it did, they watched everyone get off. To her surprise, the blacks and whites were getting on with each other. Gerry and Alan had made some new friends, but Ray stuck to his own kind. "RAY," Nicole squealed in happiness as she ran towards her brother. He dropped his bag, scooped her up in his arms, and spun her around. When he set her down, he kissed the top of her head. "Good to see you munchkin."

They walked back to the car together, both laughing and talking at the same time. Once they were at home, Nicole wouldn't leave her brothers side. "I'm not going anywhere Nicky."

"How can I be so sure?"

"Fine. But I'm telling you that I'm not going anywhere so relax."

The day that school started and Nicole had stepped out of the car was one of the nastiest days ever. There were tons of people protesting the fact that blacks were going to attend T.C Williams as well. Together, Ray and Nicole made their way through the crowds and to the school. "Ray," a light female voice called. They turned around to see a blonde headed girl walk over. "Hey babe." Ray kissed her on the lips, and Nicole looked away. "I'll see you later sis." "But-" They had walked away leaving her all alone on her first day at T.C. Williams.

Looking around, she saw Gerry and Emma. Emma was Gerry's girlfriend and a nice one at that. She was like an older sister to her. "Emma," she called as she made her way over. "Hi sweetie." She gave Nicole a hug and let her go just as a black boy walked over. "Oh, Julius meet Emma." He held out his hand to Emma, but she walked away. Nicole watched as she walked away. "God damn it."   They looked at her. "I'm already starting to hate the first day of school." Smiling she stuck out her hand to Julius. "I'm Nicole." Surprised at first, he looked at Gerry. Gerry was trying hard not to laugh. He shook hands with her and they walked into the school together.


	5. chapter 5

She looked around the hall and saw how big it was. "I'm going to get lost. I know that I'm going to get lost." Gerry put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Nicky. You'll hopefully have some classes with us and some other Titans, so then your chances of getting lost are pretty low." She smiled. "Yeah, but how do I know if someone in my class is a Titan?" "Make an announcement saying that you need the help from the Titans," he joked. This made Nicole smile, but not for long. She saw her brother and Veronica walking down the hall together. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and Veronica was smiling. Ray passed her, without as much as a 'hi' or 'see you soon.' "I gotta go to class," Nicole said slowly. She turned around and walked away from them.

Gerry and Julius watched as she walked away. "What's wrong with her?" Julius asked as he watched her walk away. "It's Ray." "Ray? What does she have a crush on him or something?" Gerry socked Julius on the shoulder. "No man. Ray's her older brother." Julius almost fell back. "You kidding?" "No. Her whole name is Nicole Emily Budds. She just doesn't like to say it because she knows the way that people act when they find out that her older brother is Ray. Everyone's scared of him." By the time that Gerry and Julius got to class, Julius knew all that he needed to know about Nicole.

School finished and Nicole made her way to her brothers' car. He was standing there with Veronica, smiling. "Hey sis. Ready for some fun?"

"Such as?"

"Such as cheerleading."

Nicole jumped back. I was hopping that he would forget about that, she thought to herself. "NO WAY. I'M NOT DOING CHEERLEADING." Ray frowned. "Why not?" "It's a stupid sport." That seemed to hit one of Ray's nerves. "Excuse us for a second." Roughly, he grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled her aside.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to do cheerleading. I hate cheerleading."

"Well, for your information, I don't give a damn about whether you like it or not because I went through a lot to get you into it and you're going to do it." As soon as those words flew through his mouth, Nicole felt her heart break. He doesn't care about me, she told herself. All he cares about is his stupid little dim-witted girlfriend. I hate her SO much. Ray dragged her back to his car and pushed her forward. "She'll do it." They walked to the field and went their separate ways. Once Veronica and Nicole were in the locker room, Veronica faced her.

"OK. You listen here. The only reason that I'm doing this is because Ray begged me to. You had better do everything right, or I'll tell Ray."

She turned around, grabbed a uniform and threw it at her. "Change into this." Slowly Nicole changed into her uniform and went outside to start. "OK. We have a game tomorrow so lets work really hard." Nicole just stood and watched as they started doing flips and all sorts of other gymnast things. "Stop standing there like an idiot Budds and start flipping." This is starting to become the worst school year ever.


	6. chapter 6

Nicole woke up early the next morning with the events that took place yesterday fresh in her head. Looking at the clock, she read that it was 7:15 in the morning. School didn't start till around 7:35, so she laid back down and went back to sleep. She woke up ten minuets later, and knowing that she couldn't sleep any more, she got dressed. Since there was a football game, Nicole had to change into her cheerleading uniform. Slowly and painfully she did. The she did her hair up into a ponytail and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair that used to reach her neck, now reached the middle of her back. Sighing, she turned around and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Since Ray was still sleeping, and since he was going to pick up Veronica, Nicole decided to walk over to Gerry's house and see if he would give her a ride to school. She grabbed her bag and keys, wrote a quick note, and left.

She ran all the way to Gerry's house and when she finally reached it, she caught her breath. Slowly she made her way to the front door and rang the doorbell. It opened to reveal Ms. Bertier.

"Hello Ms. Bertier. Is Gerry home?"

"Yes he is dear. Come inside, he's just eating breakfast." She walked in and looked around. Ms. Bertier led her to kitchen. Gerry looked up at Nicole.

"Hey Nicky. What you doing here?"

"Could you give a ride to school? I didn't fell like going to school with Ray." He smiled at her.

"Sure thing. Hold on for one sec."

Nicole waited patiently for Gerry to get ready and when he was, the two of them got into the car drove of. "I need to pick up a few of the guys. You OK with that?"

"Sure thing." Underneath her breath she muttered, "at least it's not Veronica."

"What?"

"Nothing." They made a few stops until they had picked up everyone.

"NOOOOOOOO. I WON'T GO!!" Nicole was screaming the whole way while Gerry and Julius started dragging her towards the field. "LET ME GO. I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Gerry picked her up, and swung her over his shoulder. She started hitting him, and at the same time, screaming her rejections of going out onto the field and cheering. When they finally got there, Gerry walked over to his teammates and set her down.

"Guys. Tell her that cheering is not a bad thing."

"Don't believe him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Cheerleading is for sissies and I'm not a sissy. I would choice football over cheerleading anytime. I would even choice jumping of a building and dieing over cheerleading." She turned around and started to leave, but a few of the players blocked her way.

"Not you guys as well. Come on. I'm just going to sit in the stands and cheer you guys on instead of standing with the cheer dorks and cheering their way."

"NICOLE." She slowly turned around to see Ray and Veronica walking towards them. "Go with Veronica and cheer."

"But-"

"No buts. I told you already that I don't give a damn whether you hate cheerleading or not. I went through a lot to get you a position and you're going to do it."

"I DON'T WANT TO DO IT. I HATE CHEERLEADING AND I ALWAYS WILL."

Ray felt his blood boil. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Nicole stumbled back and fell onto the floor. "You ignorant little brat. You are so ungrateful, do you know that. I went through everything to get you what you wanted and all you do is complain and moan. You're going to get up, walk your ass over there, and cheer like your life depended on it because if you don't, I'll hurt you so much that you'll wish that you were never born."

Nicole could fell tears slip down her cheeks. Slowly she got up and turned away. "I'll see you guys later." With that, she ran all the way to the girls' locker room. Veronica gave Ray a sympathetic look, kissed him, and went after Nicole like she cared about her.

"Man Ray, that was harsh." Ray faced his teammates. "What?" "Hitting your own sister. How low can you go?" "Mind your own business. She's not your sister." He turned around and walked away. Gerry felt like punching Ray hard and was ready to go after him, but Julius held him back. "Don't do it man."

"Why not? Did you see Nicky's face? He hurt her a lot, and that makes me mad."

"It makes us all mad Gerry," Rev said looking at the direction that Nicole had gone. "He doesn't care about her at all. I bet that by now, she'll have a barrier around her heart to protect herself from getting hurt again."


	7. chapter 7

Nicole did the best that she could while cheering. She watched as the Titans scored goals and how Veronica would scream encouragement to Ray only. All of the other cheerleaders did the same since they had been told to do so, by the captain. I'm not cheering Ray on after what he did to me, she thought placing her hand on her cheek. I'll show the both of them that I'm no sissy. "COME ON GERRY. YOU CAN DO IT." Veronica almost lost her balance while doing a flip when she heard Nicole call out to another player. "GO REV. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK." She walked over to Nicole.

"What are you doing?" she hissed through her teeth. Nicole looked her straight in the eye with a look that said 'go fuck someone else.' "I'm cheering for the TEAM."

Veronica growled. "I'm the captain and I said that EVERYONE has to cheer for Ray, so do it."

"Why should I?"

"Well, if you don't I'll just tell ray that you failed to follow orders. I'm sure that he'll hit you again."

"Go ahead. I don't care."

Before Veronica had the chance to say something else, people started cheering. The Titans had won the game. Nicole smiled and jumped up and down. "YEAH. GO TITANS." She ran of to change into some comfortable clothes. As soon as she had changed, she waited outside for Gerry and the others to come out. "There she is Ray." Turning around, she saw Ray and Veronica walking towards the both of them. Ray grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"Why didn't you follow Veronica's instructions?"

She struggled a little to get out of his grip. "Her instructions were for me to cheer for you but I didn't."

"Liar," Veronica said from behind Ray. "I told you to cheer for the team, not for Ray only. See Ray, she's lying just the way that I told you that she would." He put her down and glared at her before turning around to leave. "SHE'S A LYING SON OF A BITCH RAY." He turned back around and hit her hard on the face. She bit back a scream of pain. "Come Veronica. Lets go." Quickly she ran to the girls' bathroom to see the damage. Walking up to the mirror, she could see a large bruise on the right side of her face. I hate him. She stormed out of the bathroom and started making her way to street. "NICKY." She turned around and saw Gerry, Julius, Alan, Rev, Blue, Petey, Louie, and Sunshine walking up to her. I can't let them see this. Grabbing her hair band, she pulled it of and let her long hair cover the side of her face.

"You want to come with us? We're going out to celebrate."

"I was going to go home and do some stuff."

"Oh come on now girl," Blue said. "You need to experience some fun."

"Yeah but, Ray?"

They could tell that she was scared of him now, by the way that her voice shook when she said his name and by the look in her eyes. "Don't worry. He's going up to the hill with Veronica." She looked up at them and smiled. "Alright then. I'll go." They cheered and dragged her of to the streets. Nicole would walk in front with Rev, Louie, Blue, Petey, and Sunshine for a while and then go back to walk with Gerry, Alan, and Julius. While she was walking with them, they heard a car beep at them. "Gerry," a voice called. They saw Emma, Ray, Veronica, and another boy, all in a car. Ray saw his sister and narrowed his eyes at them. She backed up until she was beside Julius. Gerry stepped back, and watched the car go.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL THEM ANYTHING OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU," Ray yelled as they drove away. Gerry and Julius looked at Nicole; she was shaking like a leaf. "I…I gotta go home now." Quickly she turned around and ran towards home. At that time, Blue, Petey, and Rev dragged Julius away from Gerry, Alan, Sunshine, and Louie. Gerry grabbed Julius's arm before he left. "See if you can catch up with Nicky and find out what happened. Tell me tomorrow at school." He nodded and went after the others.

Julius looked up ahead and saw Nicole walking. He ran after her. "YO JUL. WAIT UP." They all followed Julius. He caught up with Nicole and gently grabbed her arm. "Nicole. What happened between you and Ray?" She looked up at him and then at the other guys. "Nothing." Rev noticed a little spot on the side of her face. He moved her hair away to reveal a bruise.

"Did he do that?"

"N…no. I slipped and fell."

"When?"

"Outside, when we were doing our warm-ups."

"You're lying. I can tell by look in your eyes."

"I…I can't tell you anything." She wrenched out of his grasp and ran away from them. I wish I could tell them, but I don't want Ray to be mad at me. Finally reaching her house, she opened her door, and saw Ray seated on the couch.


	8. chapter 8

"You didn't tell them anything did you?" He got up and made his way towards her. "N…no. I didn't, I swear." Looking at the table, she could see that he had been drinking. Ray picked up a bottle and grasped it firmly in his hands. "I swear I didn't Ray. I keep my promises." You lying little BITCH." He raised the bottle and hit her with it. Nicole could fell it brake. The pieces of glass flew all over. "I SAW YOU TALKING TO THAT BLACK ASSED IDIOT JULIUS," he yelled at her.

"Stop it Ray," she screamed. She could feel cuts all over her. Fresh blood was dripping down her body and falling onto the floor. "What's gotten into you?" He picked up another bottle and threw it at her. "You lied to me about Veronica. Do you know how much she cares for you?" Again he picked up a bottle and threw it at her. Nicole couldn't believe what Ray was doing to her. Her own brother was beating her up just because of his girlfriend. She slipped and fell onto the floor hard. She could fell a piece of glass enter the palm of her hand, but what made her scream was when Ray took a long and sharp piece of glass and ram it into her arm. She screamed a long and painful scream of pain. As quick as she could, she got up, opened the door, and ran out. "GET BACK HER YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING BITCH."

Lucky for Nicole, Ray didn't follow her and also, Gerry, Alan, and Julius were all hanging out at Alan's house, which was a block away from Gerry's. "Guys, who's that?" They saw a figure running toward them. "GERRY." "Holy shit. NICOLE." Gerry speed towards her with the other guys following behind. She collapsed onto the ground, bleeding heavily. Gerry knelt down and turned her over, so that she was laying on her back. "What happened? Alan get your car, she needs to go to the hospital now." Alan rushed to his car and got it started. Meanwhile, Julius and Gerry put their coats around her so that they could stop some of the blood. Alan stopped in front of them and let them get in. As soon as they did, he rushed towards the hospital.


	9. chapter 9

Gerry, Julius, and Alan waited in the waiting room to find out how bad Nicole's injures were. The doctor came out and walked over to them. "She's fine. She's got some cuts and bruises and there was a piece of glass that went through her palm and another that went through her arm. They'll heal up in about week or so." "May we see her?" Gerry asked. "Sure thing. It that room right there." He pointed to a room numbered 138. They walked in and saw Nicole laying on a bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines. They stood around her, watching her breathing in and out. She finally opened her eyes and saw her friends.

"How you feeling?" Gerry asked as he gently grasped her hand.

"Bad. Where am I?"

"In the hospital. Nicole, who did this to you?" She looked at the wall in front of her. "We need to know who." I can't tell them, she told herself over and over. "Was it Ray?" Tears formed in her eyes. "It was Ray wasn't it?" Slowly she nodded.

"He…he didn't mean to. He was drunk."

"Nicole, he sent you to the hospital. Ray's getting a little out of control and I think that we should tell the authorities before he does something a lot worse."

"No. I don't want Ray to get in trouble for something that he didn't mean to do. It was an accident. I mean it. He…he didn't mean to do it. He over drank. If he didn't drink so much then I wouldn't have ended up in here. Don't do it Gerry. Please don't do it." Gerry wanted to protest but he knew that by doing so, he would make her more upset. "Alright, I won't do it." She looked at his face. "Pr…promise?" "Promise."  


	10. chapter 10

Ray never saw his sister at home in the morning. Looking around he spotted a puddle of blood on the floor. "Shit." Quickly he got up and went upstairs to her room only to find it empty. "NICOLE," he yelled hoping that she would hear him. Looking at the clock he cursed to himself. He had only three minuets until school started. Maybe Gerry took her to school, he though to himself as he got dressed. He rushed downstairs, grabbed his stuff and car keys, and went outside to his car.

Arriving, he got parked his car, got out and looked around. "Hey Ray." Gerry and the rest of the team were walking towards him. "I haven't got time for this." Gerry pulled back his arm and punched Ray square in the jaw.

"What the hell is that for?"

 "You know very well what that's for. You fucking little bastard, how could you do that to Nicky?

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb Budds. You sent your own sister to the hospital because you drank to much."

"She's at the hospital?"

"Yeah she is. Alan, Julius, and I took her there when she came to Alan's house all banged up. So you thought that hitting her wasn't as good as hitting her with glass bottles. You're lucky that I don't report you to the authorities." Ray saw Veronica walking towards them, and shoved his way through them. "Ray, what's wrong?" "Nothing," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The team started to walk away, but Gerry stopped and locked his eyes on Veronica. "Before I go Veronica," she looked up at him. "Keep your fat ass away from Nicole." He smiled and walked away.


End file.
